Problem: If $6a + b + 5c = -2$, what is $-8b - 48a - 40c$ ?
Solution: $= -48a - 8b - 40c$ $= (-8) \cdot (6a + b + 5c) $ $= (-8) \cdot (-2) $ $= 16$